Our Diaries
by Cinereo Cioccolato
Summary: Kisah kami terangkum di sini. Di dalam diari kami berdua. [CANON]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings : SasuHina**

**Warnings : CANON! **

**Note : Fict ini akan berisi sekumpulan one-shot yang berbeda di setiap chapter-nya dan semuanya memakai setting canon. Untuk pembuka, saya akan suguhkan fict/ficlet singkat dan ringan terlebih dahulu. Jadi, selamat membaca!**

**Our Diaries : Dango**

_Kecipak!_

Seorang gadis yang manis membasahi kakinya yang tak dilapisi sandal untuk mendinginkan kaki karena telah menempuh jarak ribuan mil dan tinggal semalam lagi maka ia akan segera tiba di tempat tujuan. Kali ini ia tidak disertai siapa pun. Hanya ada dia dan dia. Misi yang diberikan sang _hokage _wanita satu-satunya untuk puteri sulung Hiashi adalah menghantarkan sebuah kotak ke desa Sunagakure. Bukan misi yang sulit mengingat jarak kedua desa dapat ditempuh hanya dengan 3-4. Karena itu ini merupakan misi tingkat C. Konoha ke Suna tidak melewati medan yang sulit, jarang pula ada perompak yang suka mengisengi pejalan kaki di sana. Kotak yang dihantarkan juga bukan kotak yang berisi gulungan jurus rahasia atau senjata. Hanya kotak berisi makanan khas Konoha, _dango_. Tapi, Tsunade bilang pada sang pembawa misi, Hyuuga Hinata, bahwa misinya sangat penting. _Hokage_ wanita itu mengatakan bahwa hubungan Konoha-Suna akan dipengaruhi misinya karena bagaimanapun Konoha telah berjanji akan mengirimkan _dango_ itu minggu ini sebagai panganan untuk jamuan Suna-Oto. Hinata yang pada dasarnya polos tentu saja benar-benar menganggap bahwa _dango_ itu harus sampai ke Suna meski nyawa menjadi taruhan.

Hinata menengadah ke langit cerah. Rasanya segar sekali berada di alam terbuka seperti ini meski ini kesekiankalinya ia bersua dengan alam bebas. Pepohonan rimbun berdaun lebat, ilalang yang menjulang, sungai yang bersih, suasana yang asri dan hewan-hewan lucu yang hilir mudik.

Hingga ….

_KAKKK! KAKKK!_

_Plap! Plap!_

Beberapa ekor elang terbang kabur dari suatu titik di dalam hutan. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dan ia penasaran akannya. Ia memakai kembali sandalnya, meraih kotak berisi _dango_ dan melompat menuju titik berpencarnya para elang. Ia terhenti ketika melihat sesosok manusia yang tumbang di sana.

'_Tidak ada darah_.' Pikir Hinata lega karena itu berarti di perjalanan kali ini ia tidak akan bertarung.

Namun, pikiran tadi seratuskali harus dikaji ulang ketika ia sadar bahwa manusia yang tengah terbaring itu merupakan _nuke-nin_ dari Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-astaga! Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia tidak melihat luka apa pun di tubuh Sasuke sehingga ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa gerangan yang membuat pemuda terjenius seangkatannya ini tumbang. Namun, ia akhirnya tahu alasannya.

_KRUCUUUK~_

"_Hihihi_!" Hinata tertawa kecil menahan geli sedangkan sosok yang beberapa saat lalu matanya terpejam mulai terbuka dan pipinya memerah karena malu.

Ia bergegas bangun dari posisi terbaring dan duduk dengan bersandar pada pohon dibantu oleh Hinata.

"Kau, ya. Aku bersyukur kau yang menemukanku dalam kondisi memalukan seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika orang lain terlebih _shinobi_ Konoha yang mendapatiku seperti ini."

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata membuka tasnya dan meraih sekotak bekal dari sana. "I-ini untukmu."

"_Cih_! Tidak per—"

—_KRUCUUUK~_

"Jangan gengsi begitu, S-Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu k-kau kelaparan."

Sasuke menunjukkan raut muka cemberut namun ia menurut dengan menerima bekal yang Hinata sodorkan. Bekal yang ditata begitu manis.

"Sayang sekali jika dimakan. Bekal ini manis sekali."

Hinata terkaget-kaget. Ia bahkan ber-"_hah_" ketika mendengar kata "manis" keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Dengan polos ia berucap, "Aku kira Sasuke-_kun_ h-hanya bisa bicara kata-kata yang ketus. T-ternyata aku keliru."

Oniks _nuke-nin_ itu menyipit. "Seburuk itukah aku di matamu, _eh_?"

"Aku bercanda." Hinata tergelak dalam tawa.

* * *

Hinata dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan dalam beberapa saat. Setelah Sasuke selesai makan, Hinata banyak mengajukan banyak pertanyaan kepadanya. Dari situlah Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah melatih jurus rahasianya yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain kendati itu Madara sekali pun. Namun, efek kehabisan _chakra_ membuat staminanya habis dan ia merasa lapar tanpa bisa berkutik.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan sedekat ini dengan sang Uchiha, buronan yang kini statusnya menjadi kriminal level S. Tapi, bagi Hinata, Sasuke tidaklah seburuk yang didesas-desuskan. Ia bahkan merasa rileks saat bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda tersebut. Tidak ada beban dan rasa takut. Mungkin kondisi itu tercipta karena Hinata memang tidak banyak bicara dan tidak bertanya hal pribadi seperti kenapa Sasuke memutuskan menjadi _nuke-nin_ dan lainnya.

"Hinata." Uchiha memanggil sang gadis yang langsung menoleh.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau sedang dalam misi mengantarkan kotak _dango_ itu ke Suna, 'kan? Biar kuantar."

"_E-EEEH_? A-apa tidak apa-apa? T-tapi, k-kau …."

"Selama kau tidak keberatan kuantar sampai gerbang Suna, aku tidak masalah. Tentu saja aku akan bersembunyi jika ada shinobi di dekatmu."

Itulah awal mula perjalanan Hinata menuju Suna yang tidak lagi sendiri. Tentu! Karena, kini ia ditemani seorang _nuke-nin_ tampan yang ketus tapi sebenarnya baik.

* * *

Di perjalanan, keduanya jarang membuka obrolan. Mereka sama-sama lebih menikmati keasrian hutan dibanding memaksakan diri meramaikan keheningan dengan topik yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Sesekali Sasuke bersembunyi ketika ada beberapa _shinobi_ Konoha yang berpapasan dengan Hinata dan sesekali pula ia mengeluarkan genjutsu untuk menipu daya penduduk yang kebetulan melewati daerah tersebut. Siang berganti malam. Atap biru digantikan atap kelam. Hinata meletakkan tasnya di tanah pertanda wilayah itu akan jadi tempat ia beristirahat malam ini. Hinata menggelar tikar kuningnya di atas rerumputan dan ia begitu senang ketika pemuda yang sedari tadi menemaninya kini tengah membuatkan api unggun.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_." Hinata tersenyum pada sang pemuda yang kini telah mengambil posisi duduk di dekat api unggun sembari sesekali melemparkan kayu bakar ke atas bara api.

"_Hn_."

Hyuuga mendongak, langit tampak berhiaskan gemintang malam ini. Cantik. Romantis—tunggu. Romantis? Apa, sih, yang dipikirkannya? Oh! Hinata rasanya ingin menggedurkan kepalanya ke pohon karena berpikir demikian. Tapi, serius, suasana yang terbangun di antara mereka berdua benar-benar romantis. Berbagi selimut bersama di mana Sasuke tak mengelak sama sekali dan justru memperpendek jarak antara ia dengan Hinata agar Hinata juga kebagian selimutnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan melindungimu selagi kau tidur."

_DEG! _

Jantung Hinata seolah mau melompat keluar. Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perasaannya sendiri, pemuda di sampingnya bukan Naruto yang ia sukai. Lantas kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah seperti ini karena diberi perhatian dari sang _nuke-nin_?

* * *

Paginya, kala gadis itu terbangun, ia bisa melihat pemuda yang berjanji akan melindunginya itu telah pergi dari sisinya. Sirat mata Hinata meredup. Api unggun di depannya telah habis dan kini hanya tinggal menjadi serpihan abu. Hinata merapikan perlengkapan tidurnya dan membetulkan posisi tas di pundaknya. Ia bermaksud melanjutkan kembali perjalanan. Kini, kembali seorang diri.

'_Pembohong …._' Hinata bergumam kecewa dalam hati.

_Tap!_

Sang gadis berkelereng _lavender_ itu nyaris terpelanting ke belakang saat ia menubruk seseorang di depannya. Sosok seorang pemuda yang barusan ia sebut pembohong.

"Kenapa kau berniat pergi sendirian?" Pemuda tersebut terlihat protes. Hinata yang saat itu perasaannya campur aduk antara bahagia dan merasa bersalah sekaligus sebal mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan meneruskan berjalan pergi sampai tangan Sasuke yang kekar menarik sebelah tangan Hinata.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Kondisiku sudah pulih berkat bekalmu dan aku tahu itu bekal terakhirmu. Ini, aku berhasil menangkap ikan untukmu juga. Kita makan baru melanjutkan perjalanan lagi."

Hinata bukannya sok berani dengan bersikap cuek terhadap _nuke-nin_ juga bukan berarti ia menyebalkan, tapi, ia benar-benar tak paham dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa ia takut kehilangan Sasuke. Apakah beberapa jam bersama Uchiha itu saja sudah membuat ia merasa nyaman dan dekat?

Tidak. Bukan beberapa jam. Tapi, sedari dulu Hinata memang tidak pernah canggung maupun sungkan terhadap Sasuke. Ia dan Sasuke sebenarnya sering berbincang ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu sewaktu di akademi. Sama-sama berasal dari klan berada membuat mereka cepat dekat. Apalagi, mereka punya latar belakang kisah yang sama. Didiskriminasikan ayah sendiri. Tak jarang mereka bertemu untuk sekadar menyantap camilan di warung _oden_ bersama atau janjian untuk berdiri berdekatan seperti ketika babak penyisihan_ chuunin_ digelar. Saat Hinata terluka parah dan dirawat, begitu pula Sasuke yang dirawat karena luka yang didapatnya dari seorang ninja oto. Tanpa diketahui mereka saling menjenguk satu sama lain meski kondisi mereka masing-masing juga mengkhawatirkan. Hubungan mereka renggang saat Sasuke mulai menunjukkan gelagat tidak beres yang berujung pada kaburnya ia dari Konoha. Jika dipikir-pikir, kerenggangan hubungan mereka juga disebabkan karena Hinata yang mulai intens latihan untuk menjadi lebih kuat setelah ujian _chuunin_ berlangsung sampai tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke luar lagi.

Hinata tahu sebaik apa Sasuke—terlebih pada dirinya. Hinata tahu sepeduli apa Sasuke kepadanya. Hinata tahu semua itu tidak lekas pudar begitu saja meski status mereka berbeda dan jarak mereka berjauhan. Jika Naruto bilang antara dirinya dan Sasuke terdapat sebuah ikatan. Maka Hinata bilang ia dan Sasuke terkungkung dalam lingkaran yang sama.

Hyuuga Hinata tak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini. Ia berbalik dan patuh pada ucapan Sasuke. Diraihnya setusuk ikan bakar yang diberikan Uchiha dan melahapnya bersama.

* * *

Perjalanan berlanjut. Sasuke mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya karena jarak pada Suna semakin dekat dan ia tak ingin membuat keributan lagi dengan _shinobi_ Suna jika mereka menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Nonaktifkan _sharingan_-mu, matamu sudah kehilangan fungsinya lebih dari 60%, bukan?" Suara Hinata mengejutkan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tak merasa ia pernah memberitahu Hinata soal gejala kebutaannya. Namun, ia lantas mengulaskan senyuman. Hinata terlampau paham akan diri Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Uchiha itu bungkam soal gejala kebutaannya. Dada Uchiha terasa hangat. Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Sama seperti dahulu ketika diam-diam mereka bertemu dan menghabiskan saat-saat bersama.

* * *

Sasuke melihat ke sisi kiri dan kanan-nya. Ini waktunya ia pergi. _Shinobi_ penjaga Suna sudah terlihat dekat dan jelas. Ia tak boleh berada lebih dekat dari ini.

"Beberapa langkah lagi kau sudah ada di depan gerbang Suna. Sudah saatnya aku pergi."

_Gyut!_

Tangan Hinata menarik pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan. Oniks itu dapat menangkap gemetaran di tangan putih yang menariknya hingga sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Jangan pergi. Bersamamu terasa menyenangkan." Sasuke terbelalak. Ia terhenyak sebentar. _Ah_, andaikan ia bukanlah _nuke-nin_, saat ini ia pasti akan tetap menemani Hinata—saat ini dan seterusnya. Tapi, Sasuke adalah seorang ambisius yang tak akan mundur. Maka yang dipikirkannya bukanlah perkara untuk kembali ke masa lalu melainkan merencanakan masa depan semaksimal mungkin.

"Aku juga." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Hinata menengadah dan—_cup_!

Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. "Aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti dan saat itu aku tidak akan pergi lagi dari sisimu. Jadi, berjanjilah untuk tidak main ke lain hati sampai waktu untukku dan dirimu tiba."

_Tap!_

Dengan sekali pijakkan, sosok Sasuke telah pergi dari sisi Hyuuga yang kini masih terbengong-bengong sembari menyentuh bibirnya yang membasah karena ulah kecupan Sasuke tadi.

'_Berjanjilah, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau penjahat. Tapi, aku tahu kau bukan pembohong._' Hinata memandang hutan yang menelan sosok Uchiha Sasuke lekat-lekat sampai akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Hyuuga berjalan riang menuju gerbang. Dengan sekotak _dango_ yang hendak ia hantarkan. Kotak _dango _yang memunculkan keajaiban. Di mana gadis itu secara ajaib menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Sasuke. Di mana ada janji untuk bersama setelah semuanya beres. Entah kapan, Hinata percaya ia dan Sasuke akan menemukan saat di mana mereka akan bersama. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana ia menghadapi Naruto sekembalinya ia ke Konoha. Masihkah ada rasa suka, atau terhapus sudah oleh jejak Sasuke?

Namun, dilihat dari ekspresi bahagia Hinata yang berseri-seri, rasanya kita sudah tahu jawabannya.

**FIN**

* * *

**Omake :**

Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan bertuliskan "Kazekage" dengan ragu. Ini kali pertama ia memasuki ruangan seformal ini, seorang diri pula. Ia mengetuk pintu besar di depannya beberapa kali sampai ada suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Hinata hanya berjalan lambat ketika beberapa pasang mata dari petinggi Suna menatapnya. Gaara, sang Kazekage, duduk di kursi tersendiri.

"Ini _dango_ yang Konoha janjikan." Hinata memberikan _dango_ tersebut pada Temari. Kakak dari Gaara itu lantas membuka bungkusan kotak _dango_ dan memasang tampang heran.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Kau yakin isinya _dango_? Kotak ini kosong!"

Hinata terkesiap. Kosong? Ia sempat mengecek kotak tersebut sesaat sebelum berangkat dan isinya benar _dango_. Jadi, kenapa bisa—

—_AH!_

Hinata akhirnya tahu kenapa kecupan Sasuke tadi terasa manis padahal yang ia dan Sasuke makan adalah ikan. Pasti ini perbuatan Sasuke yang memakan _dango_ diam-diam!

'_D-dasar kriminalitaaas_!' Hinata memekik dalam hati sembari berpikir bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan perkara ini pada yang lain.

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca _fict _saya!**


End file.
